


Amazing Gracie

by pir8grl



Series: The Cat and the Canary [8]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-13
Updated: 2018-03-13
Packaged: 2019-03-31 01:40:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13964595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pir8grl/pseuds/pir8grl
Summary: Take that, you evil, pet-killing, show writers!!!!





	Amazing Gracie

“All right, Gideon. What was so important that I couldn’t have one lousy uninterrupted lunch with my dad?” Sara grumbled as she strode down the Waverider’s corridor. 

“I’m afraid it concerns your pet, Captain Lance.” 

“Maharib?” Sara asked, immediately concerned. “What’s wrong? Is he sick?” 

“Not at all, Captain. It appears that he has…trapped something in the galley, and he is refusing to allow anyone near.” 

“Uh…he is a cat you know. Cats catch things.” 

“Yes, they do, and while I am more than happy to dispose of your pet’s…gifts…this one appears to be alive.” 

Sara sighed in resignation as she entered the galley. Ray was carefully running a bleeding finger under cold water. Even Amaya was sporting scratches on her arm. Snart was seated at a table, nursing a mug of cocoa. 

Sara looked from the Legends to her cat, who was guarding a small box, which emitted scuffling noises and the occasional squeak. 

“Seriously? A bunch of heroes who have defeated outer space aliens, and a telepathic gorilla, and an immortal psychopath - and you can’t control one ten pound cat?” 

“In their defense,” Snart drawled, “it **_is_** your ninja assassin cat we‘re talking about.” 

“I notice you’re not bleeding.” 

“Like I said - your cat. Some of us know enough to keep our hands to ourselves.” 

She shot him a look, then moved to the corner and crouched down. “Hey there - whatcha got?” she murmured, reaching out for the box. 

To her - and everyone else’s - great surprise, Maharib flattened his ears, hissed, and swiped at her. 

Sara just barely dodged his claws. 

“What’s gotten in to you?” 

“Oh, team meeting? Let me just grab my beer. And leave,” Mick rumbled as he strolled into the galley. 

To everyone’s shock, Maharib began meowing. 

“Hey, little buddy,” Mick greeted, taking a swig of his beer. He meandered over to the corner. “Whatcha got there?” 

More meowing. Almost…pleading in tone. 

Mick reached out the hand not wrapped around his beer bottle. 

“Mick!”

“No -”

“I wouldn’t -”

Mick picked up the box. Maharib settled back on his haunches, purring. A small, silvery gray rat cowered in the corner of the box. Mick set down his beer and carefully picked it up in both hands. Maharib preened. 

“Is that…a rat?” Sara demanded. 

“Yeah. Ain’t she pretty?” Mick replied, entranced with his new pet. 

“But he’s a cat. Why didn’t he…”

“Decapitate and dismember, like he usually does?” Snart supplied. 

“Well, yeah.” 

“I always said the little guy was smart,” Mick answered. “I guess he figgered I needed another little buddy of my own.” 

“OK. Fine. Whatever. Just keep him away from the food,” Sara said in resignation. 

“Actually, Captain Lance, this one is a female.” 

“Like I said,” Mick rumbled smugly. 

“Are you going to name her?” Ray asked eagerly. 

“Yup. Her name’s Gracie.”


End file.
